motoxdffandomcom-20200215-history
(MM 5AMHW610) Ducati SC1000 Monoposto / S2R1000 Stock
Models Ducati * 2006 SportClassic 1000 Monoposto * 2007 SportClassic 1000SE Monoposto * 2006 Paul Smart * 2006 Monster S2R 1000 ECUs * 2229B29DAP5 - SportClassic 1000 Mono stock ECU * 2229B29DAP6 - Paul Smart stock ECU * 2229B2DFP4? - S2R1000 stock ECU Comments For Monoposto models with a Magneti Marelli air sensor. The Biposto version uses Bosch. Also seems to work with 2006 S2R1000. XDF file 0x1 1.36b 5AM Ducati (one Lambda) + corrections 5am Ducati SportClassic MONOPOSTO + Paul Smart + S2R1000 (Stock ECU ONLY) Sport 1000 Monoposto Paul Smart PS1000LE SportClassic 1000 SE Monster S2R1000 (06-08) Adapted from Pauldaytona Beard's 5AM_Ducati_S2_800R_V1.28.xdf "S2r800 v1.28, with one Lambda" Impulsive_Duc Pauldaytona Beard 0 AREA OF INTEREST 16 1 4 0 0 4 1 4 0 0 1 0.000000 13000.000000 3 Immobilizer (likely!) Switch on/off the imobilizer. 0x01 Lambda 1 on/off (confirmed) When checked Lambda is on. Both Lambda settings should be set the same! 0x01 Lambda 2 on/off (confirmed) When checked Lambda is on, Both Lambda settings should be set the same! 0x01 Fuel Main TPS 20 0 0 RPM 32 0 0 1 0.000000 15000.000000 2 Fuel Delta (Right cylinder) Difference from the left, main Fuel map TPS Degrees 20 0 0 RPM 32 0 0 1 -2000.000000 2525.000000 2 (Secondary) Fuel map The combined (delta+fuel) map of the second cylinder. 20 1 0 0 32 1 2 0 0 1 0.000000 15000.000000 2 Fuel Engine Temp Correction 20 1 2 0 0 16 1 2 0 0 3 0.700000 2.000000 1 Engine Temp legend 21-165 x16 1 0 0 16 2 0 0 0 0.000000 255.000000 2 Fuel: Pressure-Air Temp Correction Mbar 13 2 0 0 16 0 0 3 0.500000 2.000000 1 Fuel Phase / Accel enrich / Transient Acceleration enrichment/Transient Map 20 1 2 0 0 32 1 2 0 0 1 0.000000 255.000000 2 Fuel Warm up Seconds 20 0 84 Degree Celc. 16 2 0 0 3 0.000000 2.000000 1 Airpressure legend Mbar 700-1024 x 13 1 0 0 13 4 0 0 1 0.000000 255.000000 2 Ignition Main Advance TPS degrees 20 0 0 RPM 32 0 0 1 0.000000 55.000000 1 Ignition Delta (Right cylinder) Difference to the main ignition advance 20 0 0 32 0 0 1 -35.000000 35.000000 1 (Secondary) Ignition map The combined (delta+ignition) map. 20 0 0 32 2 0 0 1 0.000000 55.000000 1 Ignition Air temp correction (?) 20 1 2 0 0 16 1 2 0 0 1 -20.500000 20.000000 1 Ignition Engine temp Correction 20 1 2 0 0 16 1 2 0 0 1 -20.500000 70.000000 1 Rev Limit 1 0 0 4 4 0 0 1 0.000000 255.000000 2 Lambda 1 on/off (S2R 800) When checked Lambda is on. Both Lambda settings should be set the same! 0x01 Lambda 2 on/off (S2R 800) When checked Lambda is on, Both Lambda settings should be set the same! 0x01 Unkn. RPM LEGEND (after Fuel Map) (8x1) 0x4d7a0 1 1 4 0 0 8 1 4 0 0 1 1200.000000 4000.000000 2 Unkn.(COLD-START?) MAP (after Fuel Map) (8x16) 0x4d7B0 16 1 4 0 0 8 1 4 0 0 1 1200.000000 4000.000000 2 Unknown ignition map (48D9E) (2x48) (?) 0x48D9E Location is: IgnitionDelta???Ign-TAir?Ign-TEng 48 1 4 0 0 2 1 4 0 0 1 -50.000000 400.000000 2 Possible Red+Black key data (?) 0x48D90 (technically 8) Maximum 7+1 keys? (1 red+7 black) 16 1 4 0 0 28 1 4 0 0 1 0.000000 255.000000 3 TPS legend 1 0 0 20 4 0 0 1 0.000000 255.000000 1 Correction Throttle Movement +/- (?) Row 1: Correction throttle positive movement Row 3: Correction throttle negative movement 20 0 0 4 4 0 0 3 0.000000 255.000000 1 Unkn. THROTTLE (after correction) (4x16) (JUNK) 16 0 0 4 57 0 2 0.000000 255.000000 1 RPM legend 1 0 0 32 4 6 4 1 500.000000 10000.000000 2 Idle Trim RPM The rpm that the ecu tries to reach depending on temperature. Target RPM 1 2 0 0 Engine Temp 16 2 0 0 1 900.000000 1755.000000 2 Air Temp legend °C 1 0 0 16 4 0 0 1 0.000000 255.000000 2 Software (new) 10 4 0 0 1 4 0 0 0 0.000000 255.000000 4 Hardware (new) 11 4 0 0 1 4 0 0 0 0.000000 255.000000 4 Hardware (old) 24 4 0 0 1 4 0 0 0 0.000000 255.000000 4 Software (old) 11 4 0 0 1 0 0 0 0.000000 255.000000 4 Drawing (old) 16 4 0 0 1 4 0 0 0 0.000000 255.000000 4 Warm up time Legend 2-2000 x20 1 0 0 20 4 0 0 rotations 2 0.000000 255.000000 2 Speedo Correction (likely!) Describes number of ticks of encoder to count as 1 rev. Increase to lower speedometer reading. SportClassic Mono DP: 1022 SportClassic Mono Stock: 1525 SportClassic Bipo DP+Stock: 1565 No ABS or Conti abs: 1547 Norge 2v abs: 13044 Stelvio Bosch abs: 11811 Breva 1200 no ABS 1630 1 0 0 1 4 0 0 2 0.000000 255.000000 1 Torque 2 1 2 0 0 Gear 8 1 2 0 0 1 -50.000000 150.000000 2 Unknown Table 1 20 0 0 32 0 0 2 0.000000 255.000000 2 New Table 32 1 2 0 0 20 1 2 0 0 1 0.000000 255.000000 2 New Table 2 4E6D8 1x32 97-1767 1 1 2 0 0 32 1 2 0 0 1 0.000000 255.000000 2 New Table 3 10 1 2 0 0 2 1 2 0 0 1 0.000000 255.000000 2 New Table 1 10 1 2 0 0 1 1 2 0 0 1 0.000000 255.000000 2 New Table 8 7 1 2 0 0 24 1 2 0 0 1 0.000000 255.000000 2 New Table 4e9c4 3x13 3 1 2 0 0 13 1 2 0 0 1 0.000000 255.000000 2 New Table 7 9 1 2 0 0 20 1 2 0 0 1 0.000000 255.000000 2 Category:MM 5AMHW610 XDF